


my sweet and sour lover

by KiTTYBOiYUTA



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin - Freeform, Established Relationship, FaceTime Sex, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta - Freeform, Phone Sex, Smut, did i mention sicheng is a bad bitch?, femboy!winwin/sicheng, maturbation, oh yeah sicheng wears skirts and panties, pillow humping, sicheng “hates” yuta, yuta likes sichengs bad bitch confidence, yuwin, yuwin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiTTYBOiYUTA/pseuds/KiTTYBOiYUTA
Summary: sicheng “hates” yuta, but he actually loves him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	my sweet and sour lover

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my yuwin fic, i hope you all like it!
> 
> \- lowercase on purpose  
> \- i apologize for grammar and spelling errors!

“shut up yuta, you talk too much.”

the harsh words came out of sicheng’s little mouth. sicheng was sitting at his cute pink sparkling vanity taking off his makeup. he had his laptop next to him, his boyfriend yuta on the phone. yuta was ranting about how good sicheng looked without makeup. it’s not that sicheng disagrees, it’s just he was getting annoying. sicheng looked at the camera with an annoying look “your mouth runs like a ducks ass when you talk about me.” he looked back at the mirror and continued to wipe his face with the makeup wipe.

i mean who could blame yuta? sicheng was absolutely gorgeous. the way he dressed, his bad bitch confidence, and just everything about him made him so amazing. yuta’s room was dark, the only light was the computer screen. he was in his computer chair, half spinning around while looking at his desktop (which sicheng was on). “you don’t always have to be so mean baby.” yuta suggests to sicheng. he squished his eyes together at the pet name “baby”. sicheng was no where close to a baby.

“don’t call me a baby, i’m not a baby.” sicheng protests. “well that’s not what you told me, exactly when we started dating you said-”. yuta was quickly cut off by sicheng’s smart attitude. “you think too much, that was the past.” sicheng snapped back. he took out another makeup wipe to wipe off the rest of the remaining make up on his face. yuta made a smirk and shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to argue any further. yuta grabbed his phone and started scrolling through instagram. 

sicheng looked at the distracted yuta, he wanted to have his attention again. but, he didn’t want to beg yuta for it, that’s not who he was. since sicheng was done taking his makeup off, he wanted to play with yuta. he moved the computer to the middle of the vanity quietly, not trying to get yuta’s attention yet. sicheng got out of his chair, he was wearing a light pink robe with fluff on the hem of it. the only thing he had on underneath was a pair of lacy panties, yuta’s favorite. 

sicheng sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed so yuta could see his covered member, but only a little. “hey fuckbubble, look at the screen.” sicheng said. yuta looked up from his phone to see his boyfriend looking as good as ever. yuta sat his phone on the desk and sat back on the chair, having his full attention on sicheng. “you look good, what’s all this about?” yuta asked. sicheng shrugged his shoulders. yuta looked down and chuckled, he knew what sicheng was doing. but to make sicheng, he decided to play dumb. 

“how about you take off your robe, i wanna see your body.” yuta said still laying back in the chair. sicheng bit his bottom lip before getting off the bed and untying his robe. he let the robe fall off his small, beautiful body. that simple movement went straight to yuta’s length, because goddamn it was so sexy. yuta then looked at the white panties, wait no, white LACED panties sicheng was wearing. sicheng knew laced panties was yuta’s favorite. 

“damn sicheng, you are truely bad to me. you know that?” yuta said, he could feel his member getting hard by the second. “how am i being bad to you daddy? don’t you like what you see?” sicheng said while sitting back on the edge of the bed, but this time he spread open his legs. yuta felt his sweatpants getting tight at the name daddy. sicheng was truely a fucking tease. 

“you little slut, you are making me frustrated.” yuta laughed slightly. sicheng loved being yuta’s little slut. sicheng satrted to rub his clothed member, trying to get yuta turned on even more. “well since we both are like this, let’s do it together.” sicheng suggested. sicheng was basically trying to suggest that they have phone sex. yuta was up to the idea, to see his boyfriend fuck himself crazy. “whatever you like princess, but there’s only one thing. you have to cum when i cum.” yuta says. sicheng thought we wouldn’t be able to do it. with his boyfriend watching him play with himself, he would be too sensitive.

but sicheng is always up for a challenge. sicheng nods as a yes. yuta was going to have the best masturbation session ever. they both started to rub their hard, leaking members. yuta got up out of his chair to remove his sweatpants and boxers. sicheng looked at yuta’s long length, he wants it right in front of him right now. he wanted to suck yuta so bad, but clearly he can’t do that. “you like what you see baby?” yuta says laying back down in the chair. sicheng bit his bottom lip and nodded as yes. “let me see your’s too princess.” yuta said stroking his member. 

sicheng got up from the edge of the bed once again. he grabbed the panties from the top and pulled them off quickly. compared to yuta’s dick size, sicheng was small. but yuta didn’t mind because it was cute how little he was. blood rushed to yuta’s dick once he saw sicheng’s small member. sicheng sat down on the edge again, legs wide open. they both stroked their members, curse words coming out of their mouths. yuta praised sicheng for being so good for him. 

sicheng wanted to spice things up a bit. so, he got a small pillow from under his bed. sicheng got up on the bed, placing the pillow under his member. “are you gonna hump the pillow princess? fuck, that’s so hot.” yuta says out of breath. sicheng starts not hump the small pillow. he looked up at yuta, he’s still stroking his hard dick. sicheng pinches his nipples, hissing at the touch. “daddy, i don’t think i’ll last.” sicheng said still humping the pillow while playing with nipples. 

“me either princess, let’s cum together okay?” yuta said, still out of fucking breath. sicheng started to grind down harder on the pillow, feeling himself about to release. “fu-fuck daddy, i-im coming i can’t hold it!” sicheng yells quietly. yuta is about to cum too, but when his boyfriend whines like that, it send him to the edge. “go ahead princess, you’ve been good.” yuta says to sicheng. they both cum at the same time, both moaning and breathing heavily. 

sicheng’s white ribbons land on the pillow and on his flat stomach. yuta’s land on the edge of the desk. yuta still stroking while riding out his oragasm. sicheng gets up from the bed and gets a towel to to clean up the cum from his tummy. he got the robe from the floor and put it back on. he pulled out the chair and sat down. yuta cleaned himself off as well, putting back on his sweats.

“did you feel good princess.” yuta asked sitting up in his chair. sicheng rolled his eyes and looked at his exhausted boyfriend. “i did, now it’s late go to bed.” sicheng blew yuta a kiss and hung up the phone. he closed his laptop smiling, he really did love yuta, no matter how “mean” he acted to him. sicheng gets up going to his walk in closet to get bedtime clothes, but is distracted by the text tone coming from his phone. he gets it off his vanity, and see yuta texted him. 

**fuckbubble** ❤️

10:30 p.m.

goodnight princess, i love you 

**princess** ❤️

10:34 p.m.

goodnight fuckbubble, i love you i guess

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
